Letters To You
by Misty Margera
Summary: Rated PEE GEE THEE TEEN for some brief swearin.' This is a songfic! Hope you like my songfic! Please Are and Are my songfic!


Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I got bored one day…and I thought about how hard it would be to say goodbye to someone you really really love if you weren't together anymore…………… Poof. 

Disclaimer: 'EY! Don't own Zelda or I don't own Finch so THERE!

Lyrics in italics. Oh btw….download this goodam song it's mad sexual-oh-so.

"Letters To You" 

a songfic by misty margera…no wait, I didn't write the song, finch did. I just made the story hee hee

_Can't you see _

_That I wanna be_

_There with open arms…_

She put the car into park, and put on the emergency break. As she leaned back in her seat, she looked to her right at her ex-boyfriend, Link. Zelda had offered to give him a ride home after school, and now that she was at his house, her mind was buzzing with ways on how to say goodbye to him.

Link opened the passenger door of Zelda's X5. He grabbed his backpack that was previously on his lap. "Thanks again, Zelda," he said fully removing himself from the car. "I'll call you later or something."

Zelda was ready to say "Goodbye," make sure he got into the house safe, take off the e-break, throw her car into reverse and go home. But something stopped her. A little pain in her heart couldn't let him leave yet. Her mind was ready to say goodbye, but her heart wasn't.

It's empty tonight 

_And I'm all alone_

_Get me through this one…_

"So that's it?" Zelda said, "We've been broken up for only a week and I still don't get a hug?"

_Do you notice I'm gone?_

_Where do you run to_

So far away? 

She couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. Her heart had been in shambles ever since she and Link had decided to call it off after eight months. Sure, they were only taking a little break until the summer (because of the stress of school), but this relationship had been Zelda-and Link's-most intimate. Thank God they still remained friends.

She was expecting Link was just gonna groan, give her a quick hug and leave, or slam the door, or laugh and say he'll see her on Monday. But she wasn't expecting what happened. 

Link threw his backpack on the ground, and practically jumped back in the car. He slammed the door shut and threw his arms around her, as she gladly welcomed his embrace. 

I want you to know that 

_I miss you, I miss you so…_

The feel of his body touching hers brought back memories of times they would just hold each other while sitting on the couch. Of times when he kissed her tenderly and told her that he loved her. Of times he rubbed her back and kissed her neck on the plane on their class trip to Disneyworld. There, in his arms once again, Zelda's emotions were flurrying inside her mind. Soon, the tears she was holding back came out, and ran down her cheeks. 

I'm writing again 

_These letters to you_

_Aren't much, I know_

_But I'm not sleeping and _

_You're not here_

_The thought stops my heart…_

He wasn't going to let her go either. He rubbed her side with one of his hands, playing with the end of her tee-shirt, feeling the bare skin underneath. 

Zelda turned her head so she could kiss his cheek. She kissed him twice, then made a bold move as she tried to kiss his lips. He pulled away quickly. "Zelda, what are you doing?" he asked. To think, two weeks ago he would have welcomed her lips to his own. Now, it seemed just, not right.

Zelda wouldn't give up. "Please?" she asked with a shaking voice. Another tear fell down her cheek as she felt him place his lips softly against hers. They both pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Blue stared into blue, their eyes trying to open the windows to the souls. 

Tears fell onto her as she looked down and squeezed her eyes tight. Link raised her face to his eye level again, and wiped away her tears with his thumb. With one tear being wiped away, another one replaced it. Zelda couldn't help herself anymore. She missed him.

Do you notice I'm gone? 

_Where do you run to_

_So far away?_

Link gently shut her eyes with his finger, and kissed her eyelids and stroked her cheek. Zelda opened her eyes and looked straight into his own. She realized just how close their faces were, and was about to make another attempt to kiss him, but she stopped herself.

I want you to know that 

_I miss you, I miss you so…_

"Are you okay?" Link finally asked. With those words, for some reason, Zelda was overcome with a feeling that everything was going to be okay between her and Link. She realized that he did care about her, or they wouldn't be sitting there. He wasn't like a typical guy, who would have said, "fuck off," and slammed down the phone on her during the breakup. No, Link was actually sitting there, wiping her tears away and kissing her.

No more looking 

_I've found home._

"…Yeah," said Zelda slowly. They looked at each other one last time before Link took her face in his hands and kissed her right on the cheek. As Zelda regained her composure, Link opened the door and said, "Goodbye." Zelda weakly said "Bye," and right before the door slammed shut, she yelled 'I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Link mouthed as he grinned, and opened the garage door to his house. When he was inside the house, Zelda backed out into the street. Before heading home, she parked on the side of the road. Why had she said, "I'm sorry?" For some reason she felt guilty for making Link stay in the car with her. If she had just left after dropping him off, she would have been halfway home. "Maybe," she thought, "This was just another attempt for me to show him how much I miss him." But Link already knew that, and he missed her just as much. "That's why I said I was sorry," she thought, "I don't need to retell him that I miss him, I think he knows. It's just nice to be back in his arms…"

I want you to know that 

_I miss you, I miss you so…_

Before she pulled out of the parking spot, she opened the glove compartment and pulled out a picture of her and Link from Prom. Suddenly her mind thought of a lyric of a song she had been writing on the guitar: "_They say a picture's worth a thousand words, but the picture that I see, shows one thousand pieces of my broken heart, being mended by you and me."_

I've gone away… 

And nothing stopped the tears as she drove away.

Ooh one more thingermabobber…I SERIOUSLY WROTE THAT LYRIC THAT ZELDA RECITED AFTER LOOKIN' AT THE PICTORIAL! So don't go lookin for that song on the internet because only misty margera can play it…FER NOW! ::sneaks away giggling::

Tah tah fer naw

-mysti mergare heh heh


End file.
